powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 10: The Moonlight Terror
Art 10: The Moonlight Terror is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of the Ninja Tigerzord Plot After loads of research, Gin tells the rangers about Nighshroud, and to a lesser extent, Raizo. Nighshroud is the son of Nightfang and fought Sasuke 400 years ago. He was created on a moonlight evening and thus is "The Moonlight Terror". His Guardian, Juzo Raizo, was a powerful samurai warrior who committed himself to Nightshroud after he was saved by the prince. However, he died in battle with the Musashi Ninjas, and his Dailok powers cursed him to a mask. His son put it on and became the next Raizo, creating a line of Raizo Samurais who were loyal to their lord Nightsroud. However, after a while, apparently the mask took on a personality of its own, and Varla finds it. Nightshoud remains a mystery aside from what is already known, much to Gin's dismay Nightshroud teleports to the temple, and Raizo bows down to his master. He makes Varla bow down too, before Nightshroud realizes. He asks who Varla is and is mysteriously enamored with her. Raizo explains he has mentored her for the past couple weeks in Dailok Magic, and she has recently surpassed even Raizo. Nightshroud looks into Varla's eyes and sees a cold, hurt, and angry girl with one ray of light left. He wants to channel that sadness and make her the most powerful Dailok Mage. He thanks Raizo for his efforts and says he will be her mentor from now on, and that Raizo shall simply head the Dailok Warriors. Raizo however coaxes Nightshroud into flexing his power by creating a monster. Eventually he agrees, and from a bone, he creates the warrior, Gasha Skull, the most powerful Dailok created. Arrogant and brash he is based off of the Youkai Gashadokuro, Nightshroud gives him the task of kidnapping humans abd feeding off of their fear. Varla is amazed by Gasha's Power Alyssa begins to wonder more about the Union Ninja Star given by Ivan. Meanwhile, the rangers begin to heal up again. Kevin goes to the police station to see if any one has been hurt by the Dailok while they were knoced out. Matt, Andy and Hector train and try to master the three auxillary zords, and as they do, Alyssa wonders if the new Ninja Star can combine the three zords into one. Hector says it should help against the fiight against Nightshroud, and Matt agrees. They try to combine the zords but they fail. Meanwhile, for the past couple of days, Gasha Skull has been kidnapping people in the middle of the night. Kevin finds the police reports and rushes back. He tells the team the case, and they are surprissed and dissapointed in themselves. Matt tells Alyssa to stay and work on their new bazooka, while the rest of them will fight Gasha Skull. After patiently waiting around all night to attack, they find Gasha. Arrogant as he is, he decides to fight them, eyes closed. The 4 morph, but are soundly defeated, and Raizo arives to make things worse as he introduces Gasha to the Rangers. Matt notices strange quips about Raizo -he stutters in the same manner as Kyle, acts like Kyle, and says things the way he rembers Kyle saying things. He asks him If he is Kyle again, causing Raizo to wonder what is Matt's deal. He finishes them off with Kyle's very finisher and leaves after they fall of the cliff. Back at the Dailok Temple, Nightshroud takes his place as the new Dailok King while giving Varla pointers on creating warriors. After gathering so much fear, Gasha cant contain it anymore, so Nightshroud decides to create anothe Dailok, Uwan the Terrible. Based on Uwan he is a ghoul like monster who is immediately sent alongside Gasha to terroize the city. The 4 escaped with enough ninja power to get bact to the house. Alyssa's cannon is not finished, but now they have to go back for another fight. The team finally musters up enough energy to fight Gasha and Uwan. Raizo goes to fight Matt once and for all, stating he needs to bring a sacrifice to Nightshroud. The rangers morph and go to fight the Dailoks and fearites, and hold up much better. Alyssa's beta cannon is more complete, and this time they use it to finish off Uwan and Gasha, but Raizo takes out Matt before they can fire. Matt and Raizo fight, while Alyssa and the others defeat Uman. but the cannon explodes. Varla grows Uwan, and Gasha also want to grow. The team summons the zords minus Matt, who continues to fight Raizo. The rangers have trouble fighting Uwan and Gasha. Alyssa decides they need help and they summon the three auxillary. Andy says they need to combine the three for a more powerful zord. Alyssa uses the Union Star to combine the Stag, Turtle and Eagle zords into the powerful never before seen Ninja Tigerzord. The Eagle forms the Head and front legs, Turtle the midsection, and Stag the hind legs and tail. It combines the powers of the three auxillary. Andy, Hector and Kevin go to control it while Alyssa controls the Ninja Heat Megazord. Together, they beat Uwan, however Gasha scapes swearing revenge. The four celebrate, but... Matt loses to Raizo again and is kidnapped. What will happen to him? Debuts -Ninja Tigerzord (Stag Ninjazord+Turtle Ninjazord+Eagle Ninjazord) -Gasha Skull -Uwan Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode